Pimples
by hypedUP025
Summary: In which James freaks out over a pimple.  No slash! Just friendly banter.  Rated T for language


**Title: **Pimples

**Summary: **In which James freaks out over a pimple. No slash! Just friendly banter. Rated T for language.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not claim any rights to Big Time Rush, characters, actors, songs, etc. etc. etc.

* * *

"AAAAAAH! NOOOOOOO...!"

A rather girlish shriek penetrated the apartment walls. Kendall Knight shot up in bed, blond hair pointing everywhere, sleepy eyes trying to focus. He heard a dull thud on the floor, and a rather long "Ow." from his friend, Logan Mitchell, who was rubbing his head, squinting, and moaning painfully.

"What the hell was that?" Kendall asked Logan, who shrugged.

"Either your mom found another axe maniac, or your sister saw a spider." Logan replied. "Ow, my head..."

Both boys walked out the door to find out what was wrong. They saw Carlos by the bathroom door, talking, and looking like he was in a lot of pain.

"Come on, Diamond! It's nothing to be worried about! You can just cover it up!" He shouted. "Damn it, James! I need to pee!"

A muffled reply. "You can pee later, when I'm not in the middle of a crisis!"

Kendall watched Carlos jump a few more times. "Carlos, what's wrong?"

The hispanic boy looked up. "Oh, I need to pee really badly..."

"No, dumbass!" Logan interrupted. "He means what's wrong with James?"

Carlos' face turned into one of realization. "Oh. He won't come out. Said he's in the middle of a crisis. It's just a stupid pimple! Geez, that guy is so narcissistic."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "A pimple."

Carlos nodded, before banging on the door again. "JAMES RICHARD DIAMOND, IF YOU DON'T COME OUT THERE, I WILL KNOCK DOWN THIS DOOR, PIMPLE CRISIS OR NOT!"

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing James, covering his forehead with a purple bandana. Carlos barely had any time to process this, as he pushed James out of the way, slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"Well?" Kendall asked. "What has got you so riled up?"

"I've got a pimple, Kendall! I never get a pimple! My beautiful face, it has a defect! I'm not "The Face" anymore!" James said, doing the "jazz hands." "I guess I should just go home, back to Minnesota, where people will at least ignore me." James said, wallowing in his self pity.

"Dude, it's just a pimple." Logan said. "It's natural. Heck, I get pimples all the time."

"Logan's right, James." Kendall said. "Everyone gets the pimples once in a while."

"But I don't get it." James stubbornly said. "I take care of my face all the time. I wash it every morning, and every evening, and sometimes in the afternoon. Why do I have a pimple?"

"I'm pretty sure no one's gonna care..."

"Everyone's gonna care, Logan!" James shouted. "It's L.A! Everyone will care! I can see the headlines now: James Diamond, member of Big Time Rush, HAS A PIMPLE! The press is gonna care, the record company's gonna care, GUSTAVO is gonna care, and before I know it, I'll be packing my bags, headed back to Minnesota!"

"Yeah, but we won't care." Kendall said. "And if they send you back to Minnesota, we'll be coming along with you. We're your best friends, and we never leave our best friends behind. And then, it'll be just like old times. You, me, Carlos and Logan."

James seemed to ponder over this. "Yeah. That's true."

Then he smiled. "You guys are right. Then again, you guys are always right."

And with that he took off the bandana.

"See? Nothing to worry abou...HOLY SHIT!" Kendall shouted, pointing to James' pimple. "What in the name of Gustavo is that?"

"My pimple?"

"Dude, that is not just a pimple. That's a monster!" Logan added, his face contorted in horror.

Just then, Carlos came out of the bathroom. "Whew, what a relief. So, did you guys get James to take off the bandana?"

Kendall and Logan nodded, and pointed to James. Carlos turned to look at the tall brunet, and his eyes widened. "James! What is that?"

Kendall shook his head. "Forget what we said. We do care! Put your bandana back on! And don't remove it until that thing disappears off the face of the planet!"

James hastily tied his bandana around his forehead. "You guys said you didn't care."

"Yeah. We did. You just didn't tell us that it was monster sized!" Logan replied, laughing. "Geez, James. Give some warning next time!"

James smiled sheepishly.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of this." Carlos said.

"What?" All three boys asked.

Carlos grinned wickedly. "Well, we found out that James screams like a girl. That was the girliest scream I have ever heard! James! Seriously?"

James frowned. "I do not scream like a girl. Maybe it's you who screams like a girl."

As James and Carlos got into another cat fight, Kendall shook his head, amused. "Guess some things never change."

"Yeah." Logan agreed.


End file.
